


花梦：白郁金香的约会

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 傻白甜AU，五年前大我和现在时永梦的约会故事，因为年前大我24岁，因此他们同岁。我就想写五年前那个软软的糯米糍大我！白郁金香的花语是“纯情”
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Houjou Emu
Kudos: 1





	1. 上篇

秋季刚起步进入正规，夏日的炎热才稍稍腿去。逐渐转变的温度让空气徘徊在不冷不热的模糊分界线上，行人的穿着也是什么都有，只不过好天气无法阻挡他们出门的脚步。  
市中心繁华的高楼大厦间，车流同人流在不同的区域形成黑色线条。每当交通灯转变，这些线条便会开始从四周交汇，将楼与楼只间的空白填充满。  
同这凉爽的天气不同，花家大我反而浑身发热，这让他站在约定好的雕像旁边等待时，几次下意识用手背侧了下脸颊的温度。他身上的海蓝色短袖衬衫也没能帮他变的凉快，甚至他自己都没想过选择短袖的原因在于，从早上因心跳加速而浑身发烫。  
“花——…大我！”宝生永梦其实就比他晚抵达了不到五分钟，而且介于他早到，所以谁都没迟到。不过永梦显然注意到对方比自己早后，就立马担心起来。加上他最近被大我提到试着叫彼此名字，所以从开口起他就显得有些慌慌张张。  
“别急，”见到对方跑过来，大我下意识直起身子疾步走过去。按照对方往日冒冒失失的性格，说不定会跌倒。  
结果他刚想完，永梦就鞋尖蹭到地上没迈开步，往前扑倒似的几个踉跄。他在众目睽睽下发出轻叫，所幸这次没有往日那么糟糕，竟然往前冲了几步后稳住了。  
大我见到他要摔倒，立马也奔上前。即便后来永梦稳住让他松口气，可他还是在扶住永梦双臂时才停下。这位温和的放射科医生并不会在这种事上生气，除非有严重的事情值得叮嘱。相比那个，此时他除了无奈便只有担心，“你不需要那么急吧？你没有迟到啊。”  
永梦还维持着微微弓起后背缩着脖子的样子，听了这话很不好意思的抬起目光，看向这位才正式交往两周的天才医生，“我下次注意。”  
作为实习医生的他，之前在放射科实习时便托付给了大我指导。明明同岁，大我却已经跳级早早毕业，转正成了放射科的顶梁柱。永梦仰慕和欣赏对方同时，关系也发展的比他们任何人心想得都快。  
对于没有恋爱经验的他来讲，这是第一次约会。同时他也在前几天对方约自己时才知道，对方也因为工作关系，恋爱约会是第一次。想到这里，永梦就放心多了。可作为第一次他真的不想晚到，所以才那么着急。  
“总之先去商场里吧，”大我转去永梦同侧，随着开口的声音，两人同时迈开步。天气很热，他们决定去商场里逛一逛，市中心最大的购物中心里不光有诸多店家，还有美食餐厅和娱乐场所。  
永梦就比大我矮了不到半头，所以当约会刚开始时，两人都忍不住偷瞄对方，可惜时机都如此刚好。彼此目光接近平行的碰在一起，并肩的距离也就那么短短几厘米，轻易被捕捉到。  
人流虽吵杂，他们却好似听到心跳猛然敲动的声音震过胸膛。两个人都不知道该如何解释这件事，自认为自己被对方发现了，想说的话却都因放空的大脑而不翼而飞。  
最终两人忍不住为这尴尬的气氛，以及自己好笑的行为笑出来。同时将目光弹向反方向，笑声却汇集在一起。  
“抱歉，我也不知道约会该怎么做。”永梦现行道歉，他的双手不安的在身前摆动，试图以轻松有趣的行为阐述自己害羞的理由。  
望着脸红的永梦，大我反而没有刚才那么紧张，他只觉得这个外表年龄显小的小男友有些可爱，会为这正是思考。“做什么都可以，”大我安抚对方，却知道这并不算回答，“今天《变形金刚》上映，我们可以去看电影。11:45有一场，但是可能午饭就会晚。然后1:00有一场。当然晚上看也可以，5:20，7:25…”  
忽的，大我捕捉到对方忍不住笑出来的声音。目光转去，永梦恰好躲开视线，却又立马任命似的看了过来。  
随即永梦好似发现了秘密似的，大眼睛明亮得同高中生没有区别。挂着一股调侃的劲，永梦压低嗓音往大我那侧探过头凑近，“大我提前查了这么多呢。这么认真的准备，谢谢你。”  
“咳！”一口气没顺上来，天才医生不得不别开头，抬手挡住嘴咳了下，顺便掩饰去嘴角那有些拦不住的弧度。可都被看穿了，也没必要继续隐藏。从而他重新别回头后笑了笑，算是默认。  
好在他们恰好抵达擅长，从而开门进去的插曲帮忙让刚才害羞的气氛得到缓解。虽不是永梦自愿，可大我还是打开门后让对方先进去。  
从后方看去，没有白大褂遮挡的永梦身体并不能说是纤细，而是男孩子有的匀称体型，没有多余脂肪。  
“永梦，”大我开口叫出对方名字。其实尾音差点因不适应而变弱，却立马被他坚持住。等他看到永梦立刻回头给出的回应，大我这才感到那个名字如同留有甘甜味道似的残留在舌尖。  
为了不让自己看起来有些蒙，他立马发话，“你冷吗？”  
永梦今天穿着乳白色的长袖衫，和他黑色的裤子形成了鲜明对比。他看起来并不热，却同大我的服装差了点季节。他将袖子半卷去上臂，让休闲的衣袖呈现出一种松弛的感觉。  
永梦听了这话才发觉自己和对方衣服上的差别，生怕这会让对方不适，“相比怕热，我更怕冷。最近刮风的时候还有些凉。”  
“这样…”大我发现自己竟然一时只见不知道该如何回应，却将这个信息记在脑中。  
他们好似默认了去看电影，因此决定提前买票的大我下意识开始往电梯方向走。永梦竟然什么也没问，而是乖乖跟着他。  
面对不管是实习还是私下都显得乖巧的对方，大我一时之间有种希望引导对方呵护起来的错觉。可对方是一名男性，也许并不希望自己如此做。可转念一想，既然交往后是情侣，做出亲昵的动作也是理所当然，更是他所渴望的。  
手顺着想法靠过去，明明并肩的距离就那么短短几厘米，但感觉怎么也够不到。  
可在这种地方，永梦真的会希望牵手么？作为职业方面的习惯，他开始试图分析其对方，尝试站在对方角度思考，手也就僵住了。然而他所不知道的是，心跳同样愉悦蹦跳的永梦，此时却也读出了他的想法。  
永梦并不迟钝，甚至他会从周围学习事物，会有小心思。因此当他察觉到对方沉默后，就开始努力思考如何加速他们的关系。同时他望见对方向自己这边靠近的胳膊，从而立马知道要做什么。  
欣喜是肯定的，不安也有点。永梦看着对方逐渐排去自己前方要踏上电梯，便紧随其后跟在了下一节梯子上。  
不再多想，他的手快速伸过去，勾住了对方的食指，将那要转去前方的身影留在了侧面。一上一下，他的手指将对方往后，牵在了身前。  
大我为这突如其来的牵手屏住呼吸，越过肩头看向站位比自己矮了一节的对方。永梦抬头迎上他，那个角度让青年擦过刘海边缘的双眸如此柔亮。  
好似在回应大我内心的想法，永梦挂着肯定的笑容，脸蛋盈溢出些许红晕，手并没松开。  
即便抵达二层后从电梯下上来，永梦也没有松开大我。  
他们再次齐平，身高也接近对方，相握的手臂垂于两者之间。但这次有了相连点，永梦的指尖也伴着移动隐约划过大我的掌心，随后虎口收紧，将对方拉得更近些。  
距离缩短，实则他们之间也不再有空缺的缝隙。大我不知道此刻自己是什么表情，但从永梦投来的满足目光下，他知道自己是多么开心。  
大我收紧力度，将永梦攥在掌心，牵在身旁。


	2. 下篇

两个人选择吃的是商场最上层的一家泰国餐厅。甘甜喷香的菠萝炒饭，金色的米粒搭配清爽的菠萝果肉在挖好的菠萝外壳做的碗上对成小山。富有清脆嚼劲却又带有并不腻人的浓厚白酱的奶油通菜成为了桌上唯一的蔬菜，随后于此形成鲜明对比的泰式烤串分别以牛和羊各占三只，搭配店家调配的特色酱料让口中充溢满肉的芬芳。  
说来有趣的是，这顿饭大我本来想请的。一方面是他约永梦出来约会，另一方面作为之前实习辅导的他，对永梦抱有照顾的想法。  
然而永梦并不接受这种，若是女生还好，但他是男生。再说刚才电影票就是大我买的，从而永梦的态度硬了起来。这是和往日的永梦所不同的强硬态度，可是这份认真带点顽固的样子，又让人觉得同永梦这个人没有什么偏差。就因为他很认真听话，不想麻烦别人，才让他感到过意不去。  
大我看着对方的转变，起先略带吃惊，却也立马接受似的苦笑点头。他并不想在约会时引来对方不适，所以最后他们AA制。即便这在约会里听起来很奇怪，可若这能让永梦很舒服的话，大我也就没必要多说。  
“真的非常好吃，谢谢你的推荐。”永梦在离开餐厅时不忘冲对方再度道谢。  
在大我眼里，对方这样的态度反而不像是交往了两周的情侣，更像是在刚接触时第一次约出来吃饭的同僚。想到这里，他倒是被自己的想法弄笑了。  
“怎么了？”  
糟糕，自己的表情没有掩盖？大我一下子变得很狼狈，别开头会被发现，可此时又不知道要不要把刚才脑中的想法说出来。  
最后换成他窘迫的样子逗笑了永梦，只见青年没再继续追问，而是冲他伸出手。那是一个邀请，也是一个小小的请求。大我不知道这时候胸口的收紧算是因为兴奋，还是因为他对于地方不再追问的感激，可都属于永梦。  
掌心同掌心轻轻拍在一起，轻到好似体内的心跳，却两人都能听到。  
位置调换，大我牵着对方走去前方，引领着永梦到身边。  
“距离电影还有一个半小时，想去哪？”两人缓步逛过商场，并没有特别的目的，也没有进入什么店内。他们都没有想要特意买的东西，只是单纯想共享时间罢了。“有要买的东西吗？”大我询问，可见对方摇摇头以后，只能另寻去处，“对了，影院边上有游戏厅，要去吗？”  
“好啊！”这次永梦回答得相当洪亮，和得到玩具的孩子没两样，引得放射科医生心情大好。  
手拉紧，脚步催促他们稍微加快了速度。大我知道永梦喜欢游戏，当初实习时，休息期间永梦也会拿出游戏机打，还和住院的孩子们玩得很好。大我并不是没玩过游戏，却玩得很少，种类也一般都选择射击类。不过在注意到永梦开始后，他开始在意起对方私下会涉及的各种游戏类型。  
“大我喜欢STG那类的吧？我们去玩双人的吧，”永梦说出的话让大我有些吃惊。见恋人一副被看穿的样子，永梦好笑的眨眨眼，“其实你电脑里有的吧？休息时会打一打解压。有几次我进来时你恰好关掉，其实我都看到了。”永梦此时才揭露这件事，因为他过去觉得大我工作时不希望暴露出来，如今倒是在他身前不需要太顾虑。  
被对方打败似的，大我只能无奈的哼笑下点点头，“原来都被你看到了。”  
“这不是很好吗！”永梦带动气氛的乐起来，甚至让他们牵着的手在两人之间前后晃了晃，步伐变得更加轻盈。“我也很喜欢啊，这样我们就有可以一起玩的类型了。”  
“听你这样说的话，我可就不能输了，”回应对方的大我其实并不知道对方的另一个身份和称呼。但这又如何呢？他们可以相互了解的日子还有很多。  
然而这件事却没有开始和落幕，因为原本约定去打的游戏，最后却没去。原因在于他们看到了一家新开的冰淇淋摊位，那个名字毋庸置疑是意大利有名的牌子。相比可以和对方在一起有很多打游戏的机会，这次永梦选择了更具有约会气息的冰淇淋。  
冰淇淋店此时正放着One Direction的《They Don’t Know About Us》。甜又抒情的歌曲，配上秋季和甜品的清甜，让整个气氛都和店铺彩色的装饰同色调。这家店相当受欢迎，来这里逛的人，不管男女老少都会排队买上个甜筒再走。  
看着并不长的队伍，大我被永梦拉了过去。“不是刚吃完吗？”大我随口道处想法，并非要阻止对方。  
“算是饭后甜品吧，据说这家店很好吃。”永梦回答的一本正经，“不行的话，我们分吃一个也可以。”  
永梦也不是什么超级喜欢甜品的类型，可饭后吃个爽口的冰淇淋不是坏事。看起来大我对甜品兴趣不多，可如果是永梦的需求，对方也不会决绝，毕竟大我也并非是讨厌甜品的。  
既然是意大利有名的店，永梦便要了具有特色的意大利花朵冰淇淋。榛子酱巧克力的花心，芒果和草莓的双色花瓣，将向外盛开的冰淇淋调成漂亮匀称的双色。  
两人坐在商场里摆设的休息长椅上，永梦先用上面插着的塑料小勺挖了一口中间的巧克力心。随后他如同一只小动物似的，伸出舌头舔舔勺子，接着将甜筒举到对方嘴前，“你要先吃哪边？芒果还是草莓呢？巧克力的话在下面。”  
“…我自己来就好了，”少见的，对于小男友的主动，这位医院顶梁柱的天才医生有些慌了手脚。他的确有一秒想应了对方的话后直接张嘴吃，可顿时觉得这种场合下是不是太不好，从而令自己冷静下来。最后他把冰淇淋上面倒扣的巧克力小甜筒取了下来，“我吃这个吧。”  
“哎…你不吃冰淇淋的吗？”这次轮到永梦为这个出乎意料的回答感到不知所措。想着是不是自己强迫对方太多，从而沉下声音反省起来。  
注意到对方情况，大我立马感到了内疚，赶紧纠正他，“也不是不吃…”这还真是一个难办的情况，从而他不想再更多的拒绝对方，“那就芒果好了。”他不忘补充一句，“我比较喜欢芒果。”  
“这样啊，我知道了！请，”这句话一半是回应对方，另一半是永梦将这个信息记在了心里。大我并不会骗他，也看不出来是敷衍。即使是应许他的邀请吃甜品，但肯定会选择喜欢的味道。  
所以永梦将甜筒转了个方向，把芒果味道的黄色花瓣递到对方嘴边。这次大我没有拒绝，也不打算躲开，而是接受了好意。虽说他脸红心跳，可跟随上自己胸膛蔓延出的幸福感，青年的表情化开了。  
“抱歉，让你沾到了。”大我未来得及评论这家店出类拔萃的味道，就被永梦的声音抢了先。大我把舔过嘴唇的舌头收起，回头却被永梦的面容占据了双眼。他一下子被吸入对方如水晶般清澈的眼眸中，却未能避开对方手指触及嘴角的动作。  
永梦用食指抹下对方嘴角沾到的冰淇淋，不得不说他觉得这样毫无防备的大我相当可爱，那是给他一种安心感的可爱方式。从而永梦内心更加明亮的性格也流露出来，他玩笑似的将手指举到对方眼前，让大我回过神。  
其实五官相当柔和的大我是个适合微笑的人，他和永梦都是属于会微笑的人。即使此时那份羞涩令他说不出话，可眯起的眼眸却将他内心的满足同感激都闪烁出，映在了永梦的身影上。  
不需要什么来调侃或抱怨对方毫无顾虑所做出的行为，只是诚心的接受了那份好意。大我用握着纸巾的那只掌心抬手握住了恋人的食指，随后低头细细的隔着纸摩擦对方的皮肤，帮永梦擦干净。  
对方的宽容与温柔让永梦放开了心，同时对方实则容易害羞不语的态度让他相当感兴趣。他希望能缩短两人距离，能够更加了解，也可以更多的靠近。所以永梦想逗一逗对方，至少他比大我显得要开朗许多。  
“刚才摸的时候，你的脸意外的很柔软呢。”  
“啊？”  
大我一愣，却下一秒发现掌心里的手指已经抽离。他私下里没有这位善于游戏的青年反应那么迅速，从而在抬头之际，对方的手指已经轻轻戳在了他的脸颊上。  
时间停止了几秒，心跳的声音是否已经打破了音乐？大我甚至冒出了好笑的念头，那就是永梦的指尖是不是感受到自己脸颊上的滚烫？  
“喂….干什么啊…！”大我忍不住笑出声覆盖羞涩，同时迅速别开头躲去对方看不到的方向，可惜脸红和笑意都暴露了他的心思。  
心情彻底暴露，即便他用攥着纸的那只手的手腕遮挡住嘴，却清楚早已掩饰不下去。  
“害羞了？”  
“没有啊，”明明是拙略的说法，却下意识反驳，可能是男人那好强与小小不甘心？他并未要逞强地掩盖，而是挂着玩笑的形式不想去附和，从而瞄了对方一眼后也没转过头，将自己不常见的一面偷偷埋起来。  
欣赏着对方强烈的反应，永梦冒出点坏坏的点子，不让他看的话反而更想看，更何况他们是情侣。从而他用空出来的手抓住对方的肩，却发现对方力气意外的大。丝毫不掩盖的笑出声，压低身子试图绕过对方去捕捉对方的脸。“让我看看。”  
结果大我只是摇了摇头，这反而挑起了永梦好奇的心态。他试图用手让对方转过身，“看着我，大我。”  
名字从对方口中流露，让大我浑身一震，因为这次叫出的是那么自然，他下意识回头就迎了上去。可永梦自己都没注意到，就是那么呼唤了出去。他那副恶作剧似的表情让大我立马有些服输。  
“好了，小心冰淇淋。”大我不得不抬手用手臂很轻柔的挡在对方身前，稍稍推动示意对方坐好。这不是高明的方法，可也是一个值得注意的事实。永梦听到后真的坐了回去，慌忙吸了冰淇淋周围开始软化下来的花瓣。  
望着对方恢复到听话的样子，大我不得不让余光强行从对方侧颜上收回。他的脸颊上还留有对方刚才戳来的触感，很想用手抚摸，但这样只会让他更加心跳加速。最后他只能一次次回忆着刚才对方碰触自己时那份感觉，和可能出现的画面，让大脑泛热的感受脸颊上的余感。  
平日工作稳重精细的放射科医生，此时进入到自己都没法掌控的局势。纸巾在他手里被攥成一团，空调开着的商场温度也被他升高的体温压下。他不清楚大脑怎么会怎么乱，甚至都没发现边上聪明的永梦正用余光观察着他。  
为了免去自己内心乱撞的节奏，大我将刚才拿在手里的小甜筒叼入口中。  
“——大我。”  
他的名字在永梦口中如此具有吸引力。  
“我想吃。”  
肩头被对方的力度拉过去，毫无防备。  
清脆的响动于两人之间响起，却让他嗡嗡作响的大脑捕捉不到其他多余的声音。睁大眼，对方太过靠近的距离只使得他眼前一片迷糊。不知道为何，这一瞬间思路好似烙印般让他明白发生了什么事。  
再度分开距离，永梦重新坐直身子，用手指将自己咬下的甜筒塞入嘴里。他那侧的腮帮子因为被填满而鼓起，动着舌头调整口中的食物咬碎，随后才为掩盖大胆行为后的害羞而快速舔了舔甜筒上已经花掉的冰淇淋。  
大我愣愣的合上嘴，将口中留下的甜筒咬碎。咔哧咔哧的声音从内部敲击耳膜，迫使他保持清醒。此后他才感到眼眶发酸，原来自己还在保持震惊的表情睁大着眼睛。  
小心望过去，可永梦余光立马捕捉到他，从而也回过头。这位才交往两天的青年，用艳红的舌尖抿了抿嘴唇，饱含期待的看着他。并非想索要什么，只是希望得到恋人开心的回应。  
而大我的确回应了他。比如那几乎无法好好调整的面部神色，几乎要烧着的温度爬满脖子和耳根，还有即使努力压低却有点发颤的嗓音，“——永梦…！”  
天才医生不知道他的小男友是个天才玩家。而这位天才玩家在攻略他后，还有100种方式让他沦陷。


End file.
